


Something Good

by Pennstram



Series: This world our own (SPN Advent Calendar 2020) [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Croatoan/Endverse (Supernatural), Gen, Hot Chocolate, M/M, SPNAdventCalendar2020, Soft Castiel (Supernatural), Soft Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28024836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pennstram/pseuds/Pennstram
Summary: Peering over Cas’s shoulder Dean frowned as the smell hit him.“Chocolate?”
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: This world our own (SPN Advent Calendar 2020) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041642
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Something Good

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: Childhood Memories 
> 
> I haven't forgotten about these! I just haven't been keeping up posting. Oops

It had snowed last night. The frozen white sheet untouched in the early dawn light. Looking at it made something turn unpleasantly in his gut. Reminders of him and Sam, sneaking out in the middle of the night. Of snowball fights and lopsided snowmen. The door protested loudly as he turned and slammed it shut. 

The exasperated sigh from the tiny kitchenette caught his attention. With a deep frown he shot a narrow eyed look toward Cas. “What are you doing?” 

Cas shrugged one shoulder slightly without looking back at him. It only served to irritate him more. Crossing his arms over his chest, Dean strode over and propped a hip against the counter. Cas was stirring something in a large pot over a burner. Peering over Cas’s shoulder Dean frowned as the smell hit him. 

“Chocolate?” 

Silence stretched between them as the wooden spoon stopped moving and Dean couldn’t see his face but Cas’s shoulders seemed to slump forward more. Finally the other muttered, “I remembered you once said it was your favorite.” He dropped his arm and slowly turned his head to look at Dean. “After the last excursion I thought maybe...” He shrugged as the rest caught in his throat. Maybe Dean deserved something good again. Maybe he deserved the small reminder of the good times. 

The unpleasant churning was back at the reminder. “You made hot chocolate.” The words sounded strange to his own ears. That didn’t make any sense. No. This wasn’t something that fit in their lives. Not anymore. It was too… soft. Too domestic and homey. He could see the flush burning Cas’s ears and cheeks. 

Standing up straighter, Dean shook his head and turned away abruptly. He didn’t see it but he knew Cas’s face fell as he looked back at the pot of hot chocolate. Sucking in a deep breath Dean closed his eyes for a minute, willing the burning to go away. “Marshmallows?” He whispered with the rush of breath. 

Dean could feel the slight warmth tug at his heart before he reached across the counter and grabbed the only two ceramic mugs left. He turned back to the exangel, expression softening as his eyes met Cas’s and handed him the first mug. Blue eyes shown with something Dean refused to acknowledge as Cas turned away to grab the small bag from the table. His voice was quiet and rough when he replied, “Of course.” 

Maybe they both deserved something better. Maybe sitting on the threadbare couch, watching the untouched snow and drinking hot chocolate with marshmallows was that something. That something that, if only for an hour, could make them forget. His fingers brushed against Cas’s as he took the mug with a tentative smile. “C’mon. Come sit with me.” 

A brush of calloused fingers against his cheek and then, voice softer than it’s been in years,

“Of course.”


End file.
